Dornen einer Rose
by Wolfschatten
Summary: Ein kleines Mädchen verliert im alter von vier Jahren in ihre Eltern. Sie wird in ein Waisenhaus gebracht, in dem sie für zwei Jahre lang lebt. Eines Tages aber trifft sie einen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit rötlichen Augen und alles verändert sich...


**_Dornen einer Rose_**

_Wer ich bin?_

_Das weiß ich nicht._

_Wo ist mein Sinn?_

_Erahn' es nicht._

_Wo ist das Glück?_

_Ich kenn es nicht,_

_Reise aber Stück für Stück_

_Und finde dann vielleicht mein Glück._

Mein Name? Spielt keine Rolle! Manche verfluchen ihn, manche vergöttern ihn. Manche wagen nicht ihn auszusprechen, andere sprechen mit einer dunklen Begeisterung aus. Ich bin der Schein, dein Verderben und dein Untergang. Aber ich kann auch dein Helfer, dein Glück und deine Macht sein. Ich bin... vielseitig. Doch wie ich bin, kommt ganz auf dich drauf an. Bist du auf meiner Seite, so trage ich dich auf Händen. Bist du gegen mich, so trete ich dich mit meinen Füßen. Ich kann treu sein, wie der ruhigste Schoßhund. Und doch verfluche ich dich hinter deinem Rücken. Ich bin schön und begehrenswert, doch hinter jeder Schönheit versteckt sich der Schatten. Mit meinem Blick verzaubere ich dich. Mit einem Kuss töte ich dich. Wenn du mich siehst, sehe ich aus, wie eine unschuldige Rose.

_Aber jede Rose hat Dornen!_

Erwarte nicht zu viel von mir... Jede Rose hat Dornen.

Prolog – Ich und meine kleine Welt 

Meine Geschichte begann schon vor langer Zeit. Ich war gerade einmal vier Jahre alt, als ich meine Eltern verlassen musste. Warum? Sie wurden tot aufgefunden. Die Polizei hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Es gab keine Anzeichen an Mord, Suizid oder Versagen eines Organs. Die Ärzte meinten, sie wären gestorben wie ein ganz normaler Mensch im Alter. _Aber sie hatten noch eine Lebenserwartung von fast vierzig Jahren!_ Ich begriff nicht. Von einer Vierjährigen konnte man das ja auch nicht erwarten! Ich meine... das ist genauso unmöglich wie von einem Hund zu erwarten, dass er miaut!

Damals hatte ich keinen Namen... wie heute. Ich hatte ihn vergessen, meine Eltern waren unbekannte. Oft hatte ich mich gefragt, wieso, was sie zu verbergen hatten, aber nie erfuhr ich es. Wenn man mich rief, nannte man mich bis zu meinem sechsten Lebensjahr immer „Kleine" oder „Süße". Ich hasste das. Immer fragte ich mich, warum ich keinen Namen hatte und wenn ich doch einen besaß, warum ihn niemand aussprach?

Nun denn, egal. Eines Tages lernte ich einen jungen Mann kennen. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen, aristokratische Gesichtszüge und irgendetwas... Edles ging von ihm aus. Sobald ich ihn sah, war ich von ihm fasziniert. Und manchmal, wenn er zu mir sah, dann... dann dachte ich etwas Rötliches in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

_Kannte er mich?_

Er kam auf mich zu. Seine Augen blickten tief in meine eigenen und ich hörte ihn leise lispeln: „Wie heißt du?" Mein Name? Mein... Na... me... Ich legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. Mit der einen Hand fuhr ich mir durch mein seidenglattes, weißblondes Haar.

„Silver", sagte ich plötzlich. „Mein Name ist Silver." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich auf den Namen kam. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob das wirklich mein Name war. Alle um mich horchten auf. Noch nie hatten sie mir einen Namen gegeben. Ich ignorierte es. Der Mann vor mir kam mir vertraut vor, als wäre ich ihm schon einmal begegnet... nur wo?

Schweigend wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige ab.

„Hey!", rief ich noch. „Und wie heißt du, wie ist _dein_ Name?!" Der Mann wandte sich um und sah mir wieder tief in die Augen.

„Meinen Namen musst du nicht wissen", antwortete er mir. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Und wie soll ich dich dann nennen?", fragte ich mit meiner unbändigen Neugier von damals, die mir noch so oft Probleme bereiten würde. Schweigend wandte er sich ab und ging davon. Wieder rief ich ein lautes „Hey!", aber er drehte sich nicht mehr um. Und langsam... ganz langsam... bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun.

Nur wenige Tage später nahm ich an einem Ausflug teil, der vom Waisenhaus geleitet wurde. Es war schön endlich mal aus dem schäbigen, armen Waisenhaus raus zu kommen. Dennoch gab es in den letzten Tagen deutlich mehr Getuschel über mich als sonst. Über mich. Silver. Das Mädchen mit den weißblonden Haaren, den unnatürlichen, goldenen Augen, der weißen Haut und den weichen Gesichtszügen und dem zerbrechlich aussehenden Körper. Getuschel über mich. Ich war es gewohnt, dass andere über mich sprachen, über die „Unbekannte". Nun aber sprachen sie über meinen Namen.

_War er so was Besonderes?_

Ich hatte ihn mir ausgedacht, ich hatte mich nicht als „Kleine" oder „Süße" vorstellen wollen! War das so schlimm gewesen? Egal wie unnatürlich das für ein Kind meines Alters war, immer und immer wider grübelte ich darüber nach.

_Aber ich war allgemein ein ungewöhnliches Kind._

Ich war etwas Besonderes. Das wusste ich schon immer! Nicht umsonst hatte ich diese goldenen, im Dunkeln Leuchtenden Augen. Sie zeichneten mich aus. Außerdem war ich ein Einzelgänger im Waisenhaus. Ich war unbeliebt und wurde oft gemobbt oder zusammengeschlagen trotz meines zarten Äußeren. Mir machte es aber nichts. Ich konnte mehr einstecken, als andere dachten. Aber ich konnte auch sehr gut austeilen! Es war nicht selten, dass einer der Jungen, die mich niedermachten, einmal mit einer gebrochenen Nase oder einem geschwollenen Auge davon kamen. Wieso auch nicht? Ich wehrte mich nur! Trotzdem hatten mich die Erwachsenen schon oft dafür bestraft.

_Die Erwachsenen._

Wie sehr ich sie hasste! Immer mischten sie sich ein. Und auch sie verabscheuten mich. Aber... was war so grässlich an mir?

Während des Ausflugs, als wir an einem See in unserer Nähe eine Pause machten, ging eine von denen auf mich zu.

„Hallo... Silver", sagte sie leise. Sie schien unsicher und vielleicht sogar ängstlich. _Wieso nur?_

„Hallo", sagte ich nur. Sie sollte mit der Sprache rausrücken: Was wollte sie?! Niemals hatte mich jemand ohne Grund angesprochen und das würde dieses Mal wohl auch nicht der Fall sein. Darum fragte ich natürlich auch sofort neugierig nach: „Was wollen sie?"

„I-ich...", stotterte sie überrascht. _Hatte sie etwa Angst vor mir?_ Etwas unruhig sah ich zu ihr auf. Der Gedanke gefiel mir gar nicht.

„Nun ja...", meinte sie nun zögernd. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich nun sehr zusammenriss nichts Falsches zu mir zu sagen. „Weißt du... ich wollte dich... fragen...: Wie kamst du auf den Namen 'Silver'?" _Das war alles?_ Ich hatte alles erwartet. Wirklich alles. Aber nicht das. Was war an meinem Namen so wichtig? Was nur? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich auf den Namen kam. Ich wusste nur, dass er mir gefiel, dass ich ihn mochte.

„Silver... damals... als man dich und deine Eltern fand, da – " Ich unterbrach sie. Noch nie hatte mir jemand etwas über meine Eltern gesagt, _nie_!

„Meine Eltern? Was war mit ihnen? Wer waren sie? Wer bin ich? Sagen sie's mir!" Ich schrie sie mit jenen Worten in einem leichten Befehlston und fast hysterisch an. Unsicher wich sie etwas zurück.

„Sie hießen mit Nachnamen 'Silverstone' und... sie waren Verbrecher! Du warst zwar ihre Tochter, aber sie hatten sich damals einen –... Sie kümmerten sich nicht um dich. Immer hatten sie dich damals als Druckmittel verwendet und somit waren ihnen einige Verbrechen gelungen. Als sie starben, hatte die Polizei sie gefasst und... und..." Sie brach ab. Langsam, ganz langsam begann ich zu begreifen. Ich war klug für mein Alter und auch recht reif. Und dennoch... vertrug ich diese erschreckende Nachricht nicht gut. Es war irgendwie klar, jedes Kind hätte auch negativ darauf reagiert.

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", schrie ich sie an. Erschrocken wich sie zurück und ich... rannte los. Mir war es so egal, ob man sich um mich sorgte. Mir war so egal, wenn mir etwas passierte.

_Jedenfalls noch._

Ich lief immer und immer weiter. Weiter in mein Verderben. Weiter in etwas, dass sehnsüchtig auf mich wartete. Ich lief direkt in die Arme eines Wehrwolfs.

„Wehrwölfe gibt es nicht!", hatte man mir immer gesagt. Aber es gab sie. Es gab sie ebenso wie eine Zaubererwelt. Elfen, Feen, Zauberer, Zentauren, Einhörner, Vampire... All das gab es _doch_! Aber niemand ahnte es. Natürlich. Sie waren alle Muggel. Doch ich war etwas Besonderes! Ich ahnte es schon immer.

Ich lief immer und immer weiter bis ich die Orientierung verlor. Langsam und ängstlich sah ich mich um und... zwei gelbe Augen blickten hasserfüllt zu mir. Ich keuchte auf vor entsetzen und wich zurück.

_Das durfte nicht wahr sein_!

Ich betete, dass es wirklich nur ein Alptraum war, aber ich wurde enttäuscht. Ich schrie laut vor Angst, Tränen flossen meine Wangen hinab. Es durfte nicht wahr sein! Es gab keine Wehrwölfe und... und meine Eltern waren sicher keine Verbrecher gewesen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und bemerkte somit gar nicht, was um mich herum geschah. Ein Licht ging von mir aus. Ein grelles, grünes Licht. Der Werwolf stoppte erst und... fiel dann leblos zur Seite. Noch immer verängstigt öffnete ich meine Augen. Das Licht war verschwunden nur noch der Werwolf lag da. Er war tot. Ängstlicher als zuvor wich ich zurück.

„Das ist nur ein Traum... sicher nur ein Traum...", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. Ich starrte auf den leblosen Körper, der sich langsam in den eines Menschen verwandelte. Das blanke Entsetzen war sicherlich in meinen Augen zu sehen und ehe ich's mir versah, tauchten auch schon fremde Männer in Roben, Spitzhüten und Umhängen mit einem lauten Knall auf. Einer beugte sich zu dem toten Mann runter und fühlte seinen Puls nach. Nichts. Sein Blick wanderte zu mir und ebenso der, der Anderen.

„Wie heißt du, Kleine?", fragte mich einer der Männer. Schon fast wollte ich „Silver" sagen, aber etwas tief in mir hielt mich davon ab. Vielleicht würden sie mich ja hassen, wenn ich das sagte? Vielleicht... kannten sie meine Eltern. Vielleicht waren meine Eltern auch tatsächlich Verbrecher gewesen! Aber dann... dann fragte ich mich noch immer, wieso niemand von einem sechsjährigen Kind der Beiden wusste.

„Ich... habe keinen Namen", antwortete ich ihnen. Die Männer mit den Spitzhüten lachten.

„Sicher hast du einen Namen!", gluckste der Mann. „Jeder hat einen Namen."

„Ich habe keinen Namen!", rief ich nun leicht verzweifelt. Plötzlich ernst sahen sie mich an.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja mal 'nen Vergessenszauber abgekriegt", meinte ein Anderer.

„Ja, kann sein", antwortete jener, der mich nach meinem Namen gefragt hatte. Nachdenklich sah er mich an. „Aber sie ist auf jeden Fall eine Hexe, Ted. Sonst hätte sie diesen Werwolf nicht töten können." Ted, der vorhin meinte, ich hätte „einen Vergessenszauber abgekriegt", nickte und ich sah immer verwirrter und ängstlicher aus.

„Die zittert ja am ganzen Körper!", meinte Ted. „Sollten wir sie nich' vielleicht ins St. Mungo bringen? Dass sie sich beruhigt? Wer weiß, wer das is' und ob die nicht noch n paar Zauber abgekriegt hat, die behandelt werden müssen. Was meinst du, Edgar?" Edgar, der wohl der ernstere der Beiden war, die überhaupt mit mir redeten, nickte. Erst jetzt musterte ich die Beiden. Nicht nur mit den dunklen Roben, Spitzhüten und Umhängen sahen sie sich ähnlich, sondern auch vom Gesicht her. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Brüder, denn beide hatten blondes Haar, blaue Augen, eine leicht schiefe Nase und schmale Lippe. Ted aber hatte noch zusätzlich eine Narbe entlang seines linken Wangenknochens, ansonsten sahen die beiden fast gleich aus.

Edgar ging auf mich zu, kniete sich zu mir und reichte mir eine Hand.

„Edgar **McGeever", sagte er nur. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah ihn erst schweigend an. Dann gab ich ihm zögernd die Hand. Er grinste leicht und meinte beiläufig: „Das könnte nun etwas unangenehm werden." Ich sah, dass die Umgebung um mich verschwand und fühlte mich so, als würde ich durch einen engen Schlauch gezogen, durch den ich nicht mal ansatzweise hindurch passte! Erst später erfuhr ich, dass sich so was „apparieren" nannte.**

**Ich fand mich nur wenig später in einem hellen Gebäude wider. Es war anscheinend ein Krankenhaus, denn überall waren Menschen mit Verletzungen, seltsamen Krankheiten oder Körperteilen, die kein normaler Mensch hatte! **

**Und dann... kippte ich nach vorne.**

**Wenig später erwachte ich in einem der Betten des Krankenhauses. Ich hatte wohl nach all der Anstrengung das Bewusstsein für kurze Zeit verloren. Neben mir saß ein alter Mann mit silbrigen, langen Kopf- und Barthaar. Mit seinen blauen Augen blickte er durch seine halbmondförmige Lesebrille auf mich hinab. Ich setzte mich auf.**

**„Wer sind sie?", fragte ich sofort.**

**„Mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore", antwortete er mir ruhig.**

**„Sind sie gekommen um mich auszufragen? Ich kenne meinen Namen nicht!", rief ich sofort. Ich hatte es schon zuvor als äußerst lästig empfunden. Professor Dumbledore sah mich ruhig an und schüttelte den Kopf.**

**„Nein... ich weiß, das du keinen Namen hast. Das hast du Mr. McGeever auch gesagt, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte. Und woher wusste er so gut bescheid? **

**„Ich sollte dir sagen, dass sich jemand gefunden hat, der dich aus dem Waisenhaus rausholt und dir eine Familie schenkt", meinte er freundlich. **

**„Ach? Und woher wollen sie denn wissen, dass ich aus einem Waisenhaus komme? Hm?", fragte ich neugierig. Der alte Mann lächelte.**

**„Man hat dich als vermisst gemeldet. Und das Waisenhaus, in dem du bisher lebtest ist nicht weit weg von der Stelle, an dem man dich fand." Ich nickte leicht.**

**„Okay... und wer will _mich_ den schon aufnehmen? Und wieso?"**

**„Ein Freund von mir", antwortete Dumbledore. Er lächelte freundlich. „Und dass ich dich nicht immer suchen muss, weil ich deinen Namen nicht rufen kann, bin ich so frei, dich einen Namen für dich aussuchen zu lassen." **

**„Einen Namen? Für mich?"**

**„Nun... Ich kann dich ja nicht immer_ Silver_ nennen, oder?" Ich schluckte. Woher kannte er diesen Namen?**

**„Woher kennen sie diesen Namen?", fragte ich zögernd.**

**„Im Waisenhaus sagte man mir, du hättest dich einfach so genannt", antwortete er ehrlich. Aber anscheinend... war er für ihn nicht einmal so schlimm.**

**„Und... sagte man ihnen auch, woher er kommt?"**

**„Nein."**

**„Nein?"**

**„Nein, die Direktorin meinte, sie wusste es einmal, hatte es aber vergessen..."**

**_Vergessenszauber._**

**Hatte ich einen dieser Zauber ausgesprochen? Ich nickte und grinste innerlich zufrieden.**

**„Gut", meinte ich und lehnte mich zurück. „Ich will von nun an Alexa heißen." Dumbledore nickte.**

**„Gut, dann werde ich deinen zukünftigen Eltern deinen Namen nennen", meinte er ruhig und stand auf. „Auf Wiedersehen, Alexa."**

**„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor", sagte ich noch. Lange sah ich ihm nach, selbst nachdem sich meine Zimmertüre geschlossen hatte. Dieses Gespräch war... seltsam gewesen. Sehr seltsam sogar. Aber viel eher wunderte ich mich, dass niemand mehr wusste, wieso ich mich ausgerechnet Silver genannt hatte. Niemand mehr... schien zu wissen, wer meine Eltern waren. Irgendwie fand ich das gut, aber... es machte mich auch unglücklich. Langsam sah ich aus dem Fenster.**

**„Alexa...", wiederholte ich leise. „Alexa Silverstone. So heiße ich also in Wirklichkeit." **


End file.
